Месть после смерти
by ErichCryter
Summary: Что было бы, если на самом деле Коноха ничуть не изменилась с детства Наруто, или теперь к ненависти к Кьюби примешался бы и страх перед самим Наруто и его способностями,или за всё это время у Наруто так и не появилось бы настоящие друзья и любовь.


**Название: **Месть после смерти.

**Бета: её нет… пока**

**Рейтинг: **Т.

**Фендом: **Наруто.

**Персонажи: **Наруто +Мои +иногда будут появляться старые.

**Пейринг: **Скорее всего не будет

**Предупреждения: **некоторое ООС главного персонажа.

**Саммари: **Что было бы, если на самом деле Коноха ничуть не изменилась с детства Наруто? Что если теперь к ненависти к Кьюби примешался бы и страх перед самим Наруто и его способностями? Что было бы, если бы за всё это время у Наруто так и не появилось бы настоящих друзей и настоящей любви.

Первое действие происходит сразу после итоговой битвы с Пэйном.

**От автора: **Ну в общем как-то так. Предупреждаю сразу: скорее всего первая глава потом ещё будет изменена… И кстати мир «Наруто» мне не принадлежит и денег за него я не требую.

**Дисклеймер: Масаши Кишимото**

**Действие 1 Пролог.**

Достаточно высоко в кроне деревьев двигалась фигура. Если бы в тот момент кто-нибудь посмотрел бы на неё, то сразу бы признал бы шиноби деревни Скрытой в Листве. И не просто шиноби, а скорее всего бойца АНБУ. Но это было не совсем так. Ошибиться можно было из-за брони в которую был одет шиноби и присущую бойцам этого подразделения, но это лицо к ним не относился. Но всё-таки это и впрямь был ниндзя Конохи, причём сильно раненый. А понять это было легко, достаточно было как следует присмотреться: несколько гигантских дыр на одежде, через которые виднелась розоватая, явно молодая, кожа, в нескольких местах можно было увидеть сильные ожоги, несколько ран на туловище и голове до сих пор кровоточили, шиноби явно берёг левую руку, прижимая её к груди, и сильно кривил лицо от боли, отталкиваясь при прыжке на очередную ветку левой же ногой. На самом деле этот с виду опытный и сильный шиноби передвигался со скоростью больше присущей новичку генину… В принципе он и был генином. И звали его Наруто.

Наруто двигался в сторону деревни так быстро как мог и радовался. У него буквально сердце пело. Ну как же можно иначе, если сегодня был последний день Четвёртой Тайной Войны шиноби! Сегодня буквально часов десять назад он победил самого страшного врага, которого блондин мог только вообразить – Учиху, если точнее Учиху Мадару. Ведь он смог вернуть в деревню своего блудного друга Учиху Саске незадолго до этого. А ещё в родной деревне двадцати трёхлетнего шиноби ждала любимая девушка – Хьюга Хината, уже ставшая главой своего клана из-за тяжёлых ран её отца.

«В общем, что могло бы быть лучше?» подумал Наруто, поправляя глазную повязку на левом глазу. Да, не удивляйтесь – глазную повязку. Кабуто перед смертью всё-таки повезло и он таки смог нанести действительно серьёзный урон, который Кьюби так и не смог исправить сразу. Так что, сейчас Наруто чем-то напоминал Какаши-сенсея. Но… джинчурики Кьюби по возвращению в деревню собирался всех удивить, благо было чем.

Однако, с некоторым трудом перепрыгивая с дерева на дерево, Узумаки-Намикадзе не мог не задуматься: А где все? Когда он сначала встретился с Тоби, а потом увёл его в сторону, тут были сотни сражающихся ниндзя, как шиноби Альянса, так и вражеских наёмников, монстров Кабуто, клонов Зетцу и возрожденных ниндзя. Теперь же никого не наблюдалось и это было странно. Ладно, бой закончился и все отошли на свои позиции, но ведь всем наверняка хотелось узнать результаты главного боя этой войны. Непонятно…

«Ну да ладно, часов через пять я вернусь к штабу и всё узнаю», подумал Наруто, мысленно махнув рукой на все сомнения и постаравшись сосредоточиться на движении вперёд. Но Узумаки-Намикадзе ошибся, к объединенному лагерю Коалиции он приблизился только через семь часов. Всё-таки бой с Мадарой был слишком сложным. По-дороге встретившись со смешанным патрулём он уточнил куда именно идти, а также выяснил как прошёл бой. Сражение, как и думали, было не простым, но потерь было чуть меньше, чем сначала рассчитывали. Быстро распрощавшись с патрулём, Наруто поспешил в лагерь. При этом он краем глаза заметил излишне внимательные взгляды шиноби.

Приземлившись у края той части лагеря, где в основном находились коноховцы, Наруто сразу же направился в сторону палатки Цунаде. Оглядываясь по сторонам и пытаясь понять, как сильно отряд был потрёпан. Сразу вспомнились первые дни войны и как всё внешне выглядело красиво, только что со склада и невольно сравнивая с тем каким обветшалым стало снаряжение за время войны. Бегло оглядев лагерь, Наруто понял, что в целом потери действительно, были серьёзными, что-то около четверти бойцов, но меньше расчётных 50% потерь.

Идя по лагерю, блондин так же заметил лица людей находившихся в нём: у многих на лицах было написано счастье и стремление к расслаблению, которое у некоторых при виде желтоволосого генина сменялось напряжением. Но сын Четвёртого не успел это обдумать, так как уже подошёл к палатке Хокаге. Стоявшие у входа внутрь АНБУ, как показалось джинчурики, несколько мгновений хотели его задержать, но всё же пропустили без слов. Наруто конечно слегка удивился такой реакции, но посчитав это просто приступом общей паранойи, отмахнулся от смутных подозрений. Ведь это же люди Конохи – те кого он обещал своему отцу защищать.

Ворвавшись внутрь с обычным криком «Привет бабуля!», Наруто оглядел внутреннее пространство. Внутри помимо сидевшей за столом Цунаде были почти все его друзья из их выпуска, в том числе и Саске (вот это удивило генина больше всего, ведь после возвращения Учихи того поместили под усиленную охрану в тюрьме… в общем он никак не мог находится здесь, тем более с оружием), а так же Шизуне-ниитян и Какаши-сенсей. В этот момент, в очередной раз, на краю сознания мелькнула мыслишка: «А почему я до сих пор генин? Ведь из моего выпуска все уже либо джунины, либо специальные джунины. Кроме того некоторые служат в АНБУ или как ниндзя-охотники. Сейчас даже всей команде Конохомару присвоено звание чунинов». Но Наруто в который раз отмахнулся от неё. Тем более, что он нашёл глаза своей любимой.

Ещё раз за сегодня Наруто почувствовал, что-то странное в воздухе, но, не обращая внимания на предчувствия, он двинулся к своей Хине. Узумаки хотел уже обнять её, как был остановлен окриком Пятой. Больше всего блондина в этот момент удивил её достаточно холодный тон.

- Наруто, доклад! – Такое начало слегка напрягло Наруто, но было списано им на напряжение после боя и долгое ожидание.

- Да, конечно бабуля, - произнёс блондин, одновременно по дурацкой привычке почёсывая затылок. Но собравшись с мыслями он вытащил свиток. – Мадара побеждён. Его тело здесь.

Цунаде забрала свиток и улыбнулась, но как-то не так. В этот момент в голове джинчурики раздался рык:

«**Щенок, мне что-то тут не нравит…**» Наруто не смог услышать окончание фразы потому что, в этот момент его тело оказалось пробито в нескольких местах, а позади него раздался ленивый голос Шики:

**- Нинпо: Теневые Иглы**.

Наруто хотел повернуться и посмотреть на Нару, но его движение было прервано тихим голосом Хинаты.

- **Восемь триграмм, 128 ударов**, - и сразу за этой техникой, казалось разрывающей внутренности Наруто, последовала следующая (хотя почему казалось (?) так и было):

**- Стиль мягкой руки: двойной кулак льва.**

От столь сильного удара блондин пролетел несколько метров, прежде чем врезаться в землю у стены палатки.

- Ч-ч-что… Х-х-хината? – сплёвывая кровь, произнёс Наруто, вглядываясь в равнодушное лицо Хинаты, и не чувствуя никаких её эмоций. В шоке переведя взгляд на других он увидел тоже самое. Исключение составляли Шикамару и Саске, у которых можно было разглядеть явное удовольствие от происходящего. – П-п-почему?

- Наруто, не устраивай сцен пожалуйста, - блондин уставился единственным видимым глазом на Цунаде. – Извини, но таков мир шиноби. Ты был хорошим, но всё же оружием. Более того, сейчас ты стал опасен. Другие Кагэ не хотят чтобы только у нас был джинчурики… Да-да, и не смотри так, твой «друг» Гаара тоже был за такое решение. Кроме того, ты был опасен и для нас. В любой момент ты можешь сорваться и мы не смогли бы тебя остановить, так что лучшим решением было устранить угрозу прямо сейчас.

Следом за Цунаде начала говорить Хьюга (Наруто просто не мог её сейчас назвать по имени):

- Не старайся шевелиться – не поможет. Шикамару перебил тебе позвоночник, а я кроме тенкецу била на поражение по сердцу, почкам, печени. Конечно… даже сейчас ты можешь регенерировать если дать тебе времени. Однако тебе его никто не даст. Знаешь, если я тебя когда и любила, то это было в глубоком детстве. А потом это стало просто заданием. Признаю сложным, ты всё-таки редкостный тупица, но тем не менее заданием. С которым я, кстати, успешно справилась. И можешь не беспокоиться: твой ублюдок отлично улучшит генофонд нашего клана. Да и его верность будет с лёгкостью обеспечена на историях об «отце-герое». Правда к главной семье он будет относится весьма относительно.

- Знаешь, - теперь уже на гения - Нару напал приступ болтливости. – Я тебя искренне ненавижу. С того самого момента как из-за тебя убили Асуму-сенсея. Из-за тебя его дочь будет расти без родителей. Из-за тебя на нас напал Пейн. Именно тогда я окончательно понял твою опасность и начал планировать это.

Он прервался и, обернувшись к остальным, произнёс:

- У нас ещё около полутора минут пока не начнут открываться тенкецу, потом ещё секунд сорок прежде чем он начнёт регенерировать, и соответственно около пяти минут, до того как он не будет в таком состоянии чтобы сражаться. Кто-нибудь хочет ещё что-нибудь сказать?

- А у меня кое-что для тебя есть Наруто, - произнёс Саске доставая Кусанаги и направляя в него Чидори. – Это моя месть тебе за запечатанный тобой Шаринган… кстати хочу тебя обрадовать: Меня назначат следующим Хокаге.

С этими словами он для начала решил поиздеваться и поэтому своим мечём рассёк кожу и мышцы туловища, а так же грудину, что бы обнажить все внутренности, так что бы получилась трёх-лучевая звезда с вершинами одна у горла, другие две у бёдер. У последнего Учихи было настолько безумное лицо, когда он оголял внутренности своего бывшего друга, что оно дало бы фору лучшим (или худшим… смотря как смотреть) ухмылкам Анко.

Глядя на занесённый над своим обнажённым сердцем меч, последний Намекадзе искренне надеялся на то, что хоть кто-нибудь если не остановит казнь, то хотя бы отвернётся, не желая смотреть на это. Но этого не произошло. Все смотрели на действо, как будто он был им всем абсолютно чужим.

А потом меч проткнул сердце и наступила такая ослепляющая боль, которой молодой сенин прежде не ощущал. К сожалению этого удара оказалось недостаточно для убийства джинчурики и несмотря на продырявленное и сожженное сердце Наруто ещё оставался в сознании.

- Ну надо же какая живучая тварь. Ещё трепыхается. Заканчивай уже быстрее Саске-кун и отруби ему голову. Мне ещё долгое время ковыряться с останками этого идиота, - это впервые за всё это время подала голос Сакура. А Наруто последние годы надеялся, что она изменила к нему отношение… Ну да – изменила. Теперь он не извращенец и придурок, мешающий её отношениям с Учихой, а предмет исследований.

- Действительно живуч. Идеально подходит для улучшения породы. Даже жалко, что так мало генетического материала собрала. Хотя это скорее его вина. Не вёл бы себя как маленький ребёнок, то так сильно помог бы клану Хьюга.

- Ну вообще-то, я не вижу проблемы в извлечении ещё живой спермы из мёртвого тела. Хотя… было бы интересно извлечь всю половую систему так, что бы потом можно было бы без ограничений получать новые геноматериалы, - сейчас у Сакуры при ответе главе семьи Хьюга было такое лицо и были такие интонации в голосе, какие, как раньше считал Наруто, можно было встретить только у Кабуто при изучении интересного подопытного. Если присмотреться, то в этот момент в глазах Пятой можно было увидеть гордость за ученицу, но вместо рвущихся слов одобрения, которые Цунаде хотела произнести за хорошую идею, она всего лишь приказала:

- Действуй Саске.

И Саске действовал. Он поднял Кусанаги и опустил его отрубая с начало конечности, а потом и голову человека, который совсем недавно спас их всех. Присутствующие в палатке вздохнули с облегчением, когда сознание потухло в видимом глазе и тело перестало содрогаться, ведь только что была решена очень и очень большая проблема.

- А знаете… пусть он только что издох, но я всё же его обрадую, - с какой-то ленцой протянула Хьюга подходя к распростёртому у стенки платки телу. – Спасибо тебе «любимый». Благодаря твоим исследованиям печати «Клетки птицы», наши мастера смогли её усовершенствовать. Теперь главная семья может регулировать уровень боли и её место. Даже более того, мы теперь можем по желанию указывать место для боли. Представляешь какой простор для развития. Уже есть даже выживающие после испытаний печатей… среди них к «счастью» есть Неджи-нии и Ханаби-нии!

Она произнесла имена пародируя свои собственные смущённые интонации. Хьюга уже повернулась от тела к Шино, который уже доставал свиток для запечатывания тела, как из за её спины раздался голос, который снова уже и не думал снова услышать.

Знаете, время очень странная штука, повелевающая материей и пространством, но по какой-то странной прихоти высших сил зависящая от человеческого сознания. Вот движется человек по жизни и считает, что контролирует время, секунду за секундой. Но стоит ему только на что-то отвлечься, как эта величайшая сила начинает странно изгибаться. И тому подвержены все: и маленькие дети, и взрослые, в независимости от того, чем они занимаются. Правда, к сожалению, всегда такое изменение течения времени было весьма условно… Но не на этот раз.

Флэшбек

-А как звали этого Узумаки?

- Ты ведь слышал про Хидана?

- Конечно… То есть вы хотите сказать, что это он?

-Именно.

-То есть… при желании я смогу примерно повторить эффект его печатей?

- Конечно.

Конец флэшбека

Голос, который снова уже и не думал снова услышать:

- Ну раз сегодня день открытий, то и я поучаствую, - все в шоке обернулись. То что они увидели, заставило помянуть давнишнего джашинита, так как не часто видишь человека… нет, существо, которое может говорить и действовать с отрубленной головой. Но ещё больший шок наступил, когда шиноби повернулись на звук. Отрубленная голова висела в воздухе примерно на той высоте, где раньше и находилось. Следом за головой поднималось и вскрытое туловище и отрезанные конечности. Ужас можно было буквально пощупать в палатке, когда недавно отрубленные части тела начали прирастать. Но всем стало ещё страшнее (хотя казалось дальше некуда) когда открылись до этого закрывшиеся глаза Наруто. Да-да именно глаза, так как глазная повязка буквально растворилась в воздухе. А в том месте где раньше был потерянный глаз располагался ринеган, который можно было принять за имплантированный, из-за того, что он был видимо меньше другого глаза. Но когда и во втором проявился такие же кольца додзюцу, то все сомнения исчезли.- Для начала… **Шинра Тенсей!**

Последовавшая за возникновением сферы, ударная волна раскидала всех находящихся внутри на десяток метров, за исключением самого Наруто, уничтожив палатку.

Тело блондина поднялось над замлёй, полностью игнорируя гравитацию, более чем на семь метров, и зависло в воздухе и это при том, что часть органов почти вывались наружу, а на месте сердца было выжженное отверстие. Все те, кто был в этот момент в лагере застыли онемении и страхе. А блондин с высоты осмотрел лагерь и подивился иронии происходящего. Видя шок и страх, граничащий с ужасом, он с любопытством поинтересовался у самого себя: «Что же Я должен чувствовать?» Но Наруто ничего не чувствовал… «неужели предательство и собственная смерть всё же изменили меня? Ну да ладно, сейчас это уже не важно, надо уже что-нибудь делать».

- Итак, позвольте преставиться заново: жабий сенин Наруто Узумаки, наследник кланов Узумаки и Намекадзе, если вы ещё не знали, и, по совместительству, прямой потомок великого Риккудо Сенина. И доказательство этому вы можете видеть у меня в глазах. Надеюсь вы уже это заметили. Если честно, при наличии выбора, то всё же я не стал бы пытаться выжить. Но выбора у меня нет, и похоже не было, так что я выполню ваше желание и умру… Но я пожалуй, всё-таки вас накажу. Просто во имя того как меня воспитывали. Так что можете меня ещё назвать вашим судьёй.

Он нашёл глазами ту девушку, о которой думал, что сможет создать с ней семью. На мгновение его охватила ярость. «Ты хочешь сделать из моего ребёнка оружие? Я не позволю тебе, пусть даже для этого я… Прекрасно, Хьюга будет первой.» Внезапно руки сенина, как многим показалось, превратились в туман от скорости складывания печатей. А это скорость была такова, что необходимые 120 печатей были сложены за каких-то 3 секунды. А потом последовал внезапный рывок к выбранной жертве и удар в живот сформированной печатью.

-** Исскуство печатей сенина: запечатывание крови**, - следом за этим всё ещё не мёртвое тело вернулось на исходную позицию, а на теле ещё пока живом появились печати барьера, которые внезапно сжались до тонкой ленты чёрной кожи на шее. – Поздравляю тебя Хьюга, теперь «проблемы» моего «ублюдка» тебя беспокоить не будет. Да и проблемы с Бьякуганом в принципе тоже. Вижу, что тебе интересно, тогда поясню: плода у тебя больше нет и силы кланового додзюцу тоже. И у твоих будущих детей его кстати тоже не будет. Надеюсь ты счастлива?

На лице Хьюги просто страх превратился в животный ужас от понимания произошедшего. Блондин снова задался вопросом: вот он её наказал, но удовлетворил ли Наруто своё чувство справедливости? «Да нет пожалуй, его кажется и не было. Сейчас я ничего не чувствую, а справедливость является продолжением людских чувств. Просто сейчас я понимаю, что скорее всего так бы и поступил бы, если бы был жив. Или нет. Или так сделал бы Орочимару, Саске или Нагато? Хм-м-м-м… неважно. Займёмся теперь моей любимой «бабушкой». И я даже знаю как, ведь что может быть самым тяжёлым для Каге? Правильно». Новая серия печатей из 90 знаков и абсолютно новая техника:

-А теперь твоё наказание, «бабуля»! **Исскуство сенина: двойной пульс,** - После исполнения этой техники рядом с расчлененным генином появилось две сферы: одна белая, другая чёрная начавшие вращаться вокруг него. Только сейчас сообразив, что это всё неспроста, многие шиноби придя в себя начали готовить дальнобойные техники и гендзюцу. Но ни одна из техник не достигла цели, просто развеиваясь по приближению к висящему в воздухе сенину, а иллюзии не произвели никакого видимого эффекта. Тогда некоторые решили использовать кунаи и сюрикены с взрывными печатями, а потом пойти в рукопашную, но всё устремившееся к цели оружие примерно на том же расстоянии что и техники превратились в пыль вместе с печатями.

Уже готовившиеся напасть врукопашную сильно поумерили пыл, ведь никому не хотелось проверять что будет с живым человеком. А Наруто всё никак не мог решить, что он ощущает к этим… людям. Наверно уже ничего. Но это равнодушие скорее всего и поможет ему сделать то, что он собирался сделать, ведь это всё его утомило, а Шинигами-сама его уже заждался… это чувствовалось в воздухе. Надо спешить.

«Спасибо тебе отец за Хираишин», почувствовав те кунаи, которые были оставлены в Конохе и в деревеньки неподалёку от неё, Наруто переместился туда, оставив завращавшиеся быстрее сферы, которые очень быстро превратились в одно сжимающееся кольцо. А когда кольцо сжалось до точки, за которым потом последовала ярчайшая вспышка света, а вслед за ней относительно слабый хлопок.

Когда у Цунаде пропали мошки из глаз, то увиденное ударило её сильнее чем что-либо до этого. Нечасто увидишь, что там где только что находились твои подчинённые сейчас были горстки праха. Правда стоит сказать, что около трети шиноби пыталось привести зрение в порядок. Самое странное что не пострадало никого из его бывших друзей и из тех шиноби других деревень, кто был в пределах лагеря Конохи. Это было близко к катастрофе. Но одна мысль не давала покоя Пятой: куда же мог направиться этот мальчишка?

Наруто появился во вспышке пространственного дзюцу и завис над тем местом, где сейчас шло восстановление Конохи.

- Хм-м, а меня здесь давно не было. Как я вижу и стену восстановили и укрепили, мои новые печати барьеров использовали… А строят однако не спеша. Только административный и клановый центры полностью отстроили. Интересно, а почему жилыми почти не занимаются? Ну да не важно.

- Как я вижу твоя идея вполне себе удалась, Узумаки, - раздался голос из-за спины недоубитого джинчурики. – Хорошо, что я не часто делюсь историями. Ну надо же умудриться-таки запечатать своё состояние за мгновения до смерти. Кстати, мне почему-то не кажется, что кто-то сможет восстановить деревню и жить в ней, если почва будет расплавлена до состояния стекла.

- Приветствую вас, Шинигами-сама. Да, печать замечательно работает. И я снова хочу поблагодарить вас за рассказ о Хидане… или правильнее сказать Масараши Узумаки Также я полностью согласен с вашим мнением о этом месте. Но только меня мучают некоторые сомнения… может перенести с начала часть рабочих?

- Ты же знаешь, что мне всё равно, это будет целиком твоё решение.

- Да, вы правы… А что ты думаешь партнёр?.. Партнёр?

- Не старайся. Как только тебя убили, то ваша связь прервалась. Вы сможете поговорить только на той стороне.

- Да? Ну что ж. Тогда… **Массовое теневое клонирование, **- появившиеся в воздухе несколько сотен клонов быстро спустились настройку и похватали каждый по двое строителей и как можно быстрее отправились с ними из Конохи как можно дальше. Когда клоны исчезли из виду, Наруто наконец-то повернулся к Шинигами.

- Вы наверно уже заждались Шинигами-сама? Не буду вас больше задерживать. Прощайте, - И сложив девять печатей произнёс: **Искусство печатей сенина: запечатывание времени. Снятие.**

Сразу после того как Наруто сложил последнюю печать, его правая рука засветилась чёрным светом, быстро превратившимися в пламя на подобии Аматэрасу Учих. Узумаки без страха прикоснулся лба и это пламя полностью охватило его тело. Нетронутыми оставались только глаза с засветившимся ринеганом. В последнее мгновение, когда пламя уже почти начало пожирать глаза, их свет сжался до одной точки а потом из додзюцу ударил тонкий луч яркого света, ударивший прямо в восстановленную башню Хокаге. После этого последовал мощный взрыв и свет ослепил всех на десятки километров, кто в этот момент смотрел в сторону Конохи.

Когда через несколько часов в это место прибыли ближайшие патрульные отряды шиноби, то всё что они увидели было до сих пор расплавленная лава на несколько километров вокруг.

Бесконечная серая равнина, глядя на которую одни сказали бы, что она уже умерла, а другие, что на ней вот-вот появится жизнь. Здесь, за границами мира живых и мёртвых, стояла высокая фигура, в которой без проблем можно было узнать Шинигами. В руках он держал маленький светящийся шарик и задумчиво его разглядывал. А потом произнёс:

- Да нет, Наруто, не прощай. Только до свидания. А это тебе награда и пока можешь отдыхать. Тебе скоро понадобятся все твои силы, - Сразу после этого в руках бога смерти появились ещё два шарика. Перед тем как раствориться в воздухе он взял все три в правую руку, а над левой создал в воздухе облачко света, в которое и опустил шарики. В свете шарики растворились, а облачко так и осталось висеть в воздухе.


End file.
